rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Sin'dorei a magie
Závislost na magii a predispozice pro ni Od svého exilu v Kalimdoru po posledních sedm tisíc let se všichni Vznešení elfové doslova koupali v arkáně od okamžiku narození - i když nikdy nezískali nesmrtelnost jako Strážci Nordrassilu, vliv Sluneční studny prodlužoval jejich životy. Jakožto mistři arkánní magie s přirozenou afinitou k jejímu ovládání, Vznešení elfové rádi zdůrazňovali představu, že jsou "sluncem požehnáni" a více, než ostatní. Vyhřívali se v moci Sluneční studny a používali ji stejně tak, jako Urození, ze kterých vzešli, kdysi používali Studnu Věčnosti. Dar, který tak získali, měl dobré i špatné stránky. Byl zbraní o dvou ostřích. Afinita k magii Tou kladnou například bylo to, že magie je pro každého elfa doslova hračkou pro děti - každý Krvavý Elf by měl znát alespoň triviální magické triky jako zapálení svíce vyčarovanou jiskrou, oprava trhlin v šatu magickým slůvkem, vychlazení či ohřátí nápoje gestem... a tak podobně. thumb|left|450px Toto pro ně není ničím zvláštním, používání magie pro pohodlí, zábavu a luxus, či prostě z lenosti, je pro Krvavé elfy stejně běžné jako pro nás používání technologie, internetu a mobilů. Odrážet toto v RP jako kouzla v emotech je přijatelné, dokonce žádoucí - pokud tím ovšem nezasahujete do prostoru druhého hráče a neupíráte jeho postavě možnost reagovat. Elfové mají přeci košťata, co sama zametají, destilační aparáty, které pracují nehledě na to, zda u nich stojí obsluha, levitující lampy, lustry, budovy... portály na každém rohu a rozhodně nejvíc magických poštovních schránek na počet obyvatel... toto vše je u elfů běžně používáno i těmi, kteří sami nejsou schopni pokročilejší magie. Přijít ale k jinému hráči a oznámit mu, že jste mu právě magicky změnili postavu, ukradli šaty, přičarovali oslí uši, přečetli myšlenky, smazali vzpomínky a tak podobně - aniž by měl jakoukoli možnost na to sám reagovat, popřípadě pochopit, že se něco takového chystá, je powergaming, za který se na vás nejen každý slušný RPer pro příště v RP vykašle, ale ještě koupíte navrch banánový košík. Závislost na magii Temná stránka této predispozice k magii je závislost na energiích, které to vše umožňují. Bez trvalého zdroje magie či při jejím jednorázovém předávkování se Krvaví elfové stávají slabšími, fyzicky onemocní a mohou zdegenerovat v permanentně šílené wretchedy. thumb|left|350pxTrápení se s náhradními a "nečistými" či nekvalitními zdroji many (dokud nebyla obnovena Sluneční studna a její stabilní proudění arkány) se dá přirovnat k problému alkoholiků či drogově závislých, kteří si na svou drogu vybudovali jistý druh rezistence či tolerance. Normální množství jejich vyvoleného jedu jim přestává přinášet radost, začínají jej potřebovat více, aby mohli normálně fungovat... jen aby se udrželi v chodu. Ani se z běžné dávky už nedostanou do rauše. A zatímco všudypřítomná vlákna a proudy magie v okolí byla pro Krvavé elfy téměř zanedbatelná, obzvláště silné dávky a transfery arkány při kouzlení či vysávání many z předmětů a bytostí na ně měly stále slastný vedlejší efekt - a fel měl efekt stejný, i když je popisován s "temnějšími podtóny" (které jsou pak v RP hráči opakovaně chápány a hrány jako vágně sadomasochistické, cholerické a příležitostně zvrácené sexuální sklony při vyšší dávce arkány či felu) Těsně před začátkem WotLK byla Sluneční studna obnovena a elfové posledních pár let existují opět v okolí bohatém na magii - jejich závislost je prostě a jednoduše utišena tím, že žijí v Quel'Thalas a již není hybnou silou RP a denního života Krvavého elfa. Jak se k tomu postavíte ve svém RP, je jen a pouze na vás. Pár let neznamená při elfí délce života mnoho, takže máte možnost zcela ignorovat felovou poskvrnu. Ale i když jste byli zbožný kněz, ctnostný farstrider, nebo dítě, felová energie pohánějící budovy po celé říši vás ovlivnila už jen tím, že jste byli v její blízkosti. Můžete ale hrát postavu, která nikdy nebyla ovlivněna příliš silně. thumb|350pxPodle standardního lore fel učinil elfy více sobeckými, hedonistickými, impulsivními a krutějšími - možná se rozhodnete hrát v RP toto či přetrvávající efekt tomu podobný, nebo naopak to, že se za své chování z doby před obnovením Studny vaše postava stydí. To je další možnost. Hrát vyléčeného závisláka. Podstatné je si zapamatovat, že v současnosti felová a magická závislost neomezuje a nemrzačí nikoho, kdo žije v Silvermoon a Quel'Thalas - není nutné hrát dementního závisláka, který se hrne do ulic najít si další dávku many a udělá pro ni téměř cokoli, od lhaní a krádeží po vraždy. Není radno ani hrát dealera felu či manových krystalů - octli byste se na seznamu městské stráže téměř okamžitě na prvním místě. V RPG byla léčba závislosti ošetřena ještě jedním způsobem: tvrdou sebekontrolou, odvykáním, meditacemi každé ráno a odoláváním všem nástrahám a pobídkám souvisejícím s hladem po magii. Toto byl způsob, který si vybrali alianční vznešení elfové, kterých je doslova hrstka proti těm, co se rozhodli následovat Kael'thase a jeho způsoby sycení hladu po magii. I to lze hrát jako možnost, jak se vaše postava se závislostí na magii vypořádávala, dokud nebyla obnovena studna. Žádá si to ale velké vytrvalosti, disciplíny a odříkání, doslova asketismu v oblasti magie... elf takového ražení by měl nad sebou mít kontrolu ve všech aspektech svého života a tedy být řádně upjatý a rezervovaný. 'Krásní a sexy závisláci? Aneb trocha přemýšlení při RP závislosti na magii' thumb|left|350px Samozřejmě - závislost jako součást charakteristiky Krvavého elfa byla v lore podporována po celou dobu, kdy sin'dorei existovali bez studny. Pravdou je, že většina hráčů, kteří se závislost rozhodli hrát, ji RPila jako něco, co se jim hodilo a existovalo to, jen dokud je to v RP bavilo a dávalo jim to cosi zajímavého pro jejich postavu (zářivější oči, větší sexuální apetit, výkyvy nálad). Nikdo, nebo většina těch, krom dvou světlých výjimek, se nezajímala o RP následků takové závislosti. Protože pokud se závislost na magii dá srovnat se závislostí na heroinu a jiných látkách, rozhodně se dříve či později projeví na zdraví a vzhledu závisláka (a nejen na duševním zdraví a nejen pozitivně). Feťáci jsou vychrtlí, mají nezdravou bledou kůži, padají jim vlasy, kazí se jim zuby, potí se a mívají návaly v době, kdy nemají dávku... a mnoho dalších negativ. Nikdy jsem neviděla, že by se toto projevilo v RP popisu dam a pánů z města, o kterých se všeobecně vědělo, že na drogách ujíždějí a ani se tím netajili. V popisech postav to dál byli dokonale krásní elfové s perfektní pletí a (obvykle) extrémně vyvinutým poprsím. thumb|350px Pokud už se vaše postavy ze závislosti vyléčily po návratu studny, zvažte také to, co používání felu a dávek many/arkány předtím u nich stimulovalo. Ten, který drogoval ve své domácnosti, je totiž ve vyšším riziku, že se k drogám vrátí, než ten, který je vyhledával ve společnosti pochybných osob na místech, kam třeba už nikdy nevkročí. Krvaví elfové také nejsou jediní závisláci ve WoW - i když jsou ti nejvíce očividní. Vezměte si, kolik trpaslíků je alkoholiků, kolik lidských vojáků má podle questů problém s pitím. Myslíte, že to, co trpaslíci a taureni kouří a šňupou, je jen nevinný tabák? A co všechny ty "medicíny" a lektvary, které pijí trollové, aby měli vize. A co váš vlastní mág, ujíždí na manových koláčcích a kávě, kdykoli dojde mana? Když už tedy závisláka, nebo někoho, kdo se ze závislosti léči, RPíte, zkuste si ony látky z Azerothu přirovnat k těm ze skutečnosti a k projevům spojeným s abstinenčními příznaky při jejich vynechání. Pokud je vaše postava závislá na alkoholu, nedostatek dávky se mohou projevit zvýšeným pocením, rychlým tepem, třesoucí se rukou držící zbraň, nespavostí a následnou únavou, nevolností a zvracením (raději mimo RP scénu, prosím), bdělé halucinace a vize, přeludy (nepřehánějte to ale), záchvaty (opět nepřehánět) - všechny tyto příznaky obvykle nastanou pár hodin po poslední dávce (pokud ji dotyčný například neměl po 12 hodin), nejhorší krize nastává do 48 hodin a trvá zhruba týden. Nespavost se vás může držet i půl roku, pokud jste s alkoholem či drogou přestali ze dne na den. Abstinence po kofeinu se projevuje obvykle panikařením, citovou nevyrovnaností, neschopností se soustředit (fakt nevíte, co vám to velitel celých deset minut povídal...), mírnou depresí (ty se dostaví téměř okamžitě, taková ta protivnost a stížnosti, že potřebujete svoje kafe), bolesti hlavy (až týden po poslední dávce), nesnášenlivost hlasitých zvuků, bolest žaludku, podrážděnost, nabručenost. Bloodthistle/Krvavý bodlák se podobá nejvíce asi amfetaminu - i pro své stimulační účinky a následný "dojezd" podobný vyhoření. Nedostatky amfetaminu se dají popsat jako únava, živé noční můry, nespavost či naopak neschopnost se probudit, zvýšená chuť k jídlu, nervózní a nešťastná nálada a přehnaná reakce na podněty. Magie samotná se podobá nejvíce opiátu - hlavně tedy stav jejího nedostatku, jak byl popsán u Krvavých elfů, působí jako stavy u závislých na morfinu či heroinu. Tj. špatná nálada, bolesti svalů, zvracení a nevolnosti, průjmy, výtoky z očí a nosu, dilatace zornic, zježení chloupků na těle, pocení, zívání, horečka, nespavost - pokud se zadíváte na wretchedy, dá se u nich vystopovat právě svalová slabost a bolesti (shrbenost, vychrtlost), únava, slabost i změny nálad. Zatímco určitě není dobrý nápad RPit věci, při kterých vaše tělo ztrácí mnoho tekutin, nikdo vám nebrání zahrát jejich následky - slabost, chuť po sladkém, ztrátu hmotnosti, chuť na slané atd. (elegantně se tak vyhnete těm trapným či nechutným částem) Problematika "magického myšlení" Proč ještě jednou připomínám elfy a jejich magii? Protože nemůžete přijít a hrát Krvavého elfa s mentalitou středověkého člověka. Nelze to. Vysvětlím to níže. thumb|left|350px Pokud to ještě jednou shrneme, elfové tedy prchli z Kalimdoru do Východních říší, kde stvořili novou Studnu, mocný zdroj magie, která jim byla zcela k dispozici ke stvoření toho, co by se dalo nazvat doslova rájem na zemi: Quel'Thalas. Postavili její pomocí město, jehož věže se zvedaly až k obloze, nakopali Amanským trolům zadky a rozbořili jim posvátné pohřebiště, naučili lidi čarovat a myslet (ano, naučili je magii a filozofii, tedy vnímání Světla spíše jako principu, než jako božstva) a vyslali své legendární kněze a čarodějky do několika aliančních válek. Jejich kultura byla před pádem QT nejbohatší ze všech humanoidních ras, jejich dlouhověkost jim umožnila vypilovat každou svou dovednost k dokonalosti, věnovat se každému zájmu, který měli. Sami sebe pokládali za aristokracii své vlastní rasy (Highborne) a taková byla i jejich společnost a každodennost: benevolentní, klidná, vznešená. Podívejme se na Quel'dorei a posléze Sin'dorei ještě blíže - celou jejich rasu určuje magie. Ach ta magie, samozřejmě k jejímu zvládnutí potřebujete talent, cvik a pochopení technik, ale v zásadě je to surová energie a síla, která se dá přetvořit na mnoho výsledků. Podívejte se na samotné Silvermoon City - jeho oblouky, mosty a věže popírají zákony fyziky a materiálních věd. Neřídí se žádnými přírodními zákony, ale vyšším řádem: magií a tím, co vše umožnila. A teď si představte mysli elfů, kteří to město navrhli, kteří magii ovládali tak mocně, že to město stvořili doslova za pár dní a přetvořili svět kolem sebe podle své vůle. Trvale změnili podnebí drsného severu Východních říší na věčné jaro. Nemuseli respektovat zákony přírody: příroda poslouchala jejich zákony. Je tedy divné, že jsou arogantní a dívají se na svět, jako by jim patřil? Představte si to ještě takhle: jste Vznešený či Krvavý elf a chcete dům, máte pozemek, který je váš. Protože jste dost schopný, zvednete ruce a představíte si své obydlí - je to obraz umění, vkusu, tvořivosti vaší mysli, které náhle dostalo formu. Představíte si místnosti, jejich zařízení, dekorace, účelnost s elfím designem... a pink! Je tam. Je váš. A teď se tedy velkého mága optejte, kam a jak dal odpadní systém, jak vyrobil vytápění, co podsklepení a úložné prostory... eh, že na to prostě nepomyslel? Prostě si představil účel a podobu a nechal magii, aby dokončila detaily?Ano, udělal ten dům přesně tak, jako když po někom mrsknete ohnivou kouli. Představujete si snad všechny ty vibrace stovek vzdušných molekul, jejich zrychlení, dokud tření nezapálí vzduch, nepoužije kyslík jako okysličovadlo a bůh ví, co to vlastně používá za palivo, jo, všudypřítomnou či vaši manu? Tohle vše si představujete, kdykoli kouzlíte ohnivou kouli? Ne. Představíte si prostě, jak váš protivník hoří na škvarek. Fssst, prsk. Protože magie není jako technologie, je to jiný způsob myšlení a bytí. Je to vaše vlastní vůle přeložená do reality. Přináší ohromnou moc - i ohromnou slabost. A tou slabostí je právě to, když jako mág uvažujete. Nahlížíte na svět způsobem, ve kterém se příčiny a následky nemusí aplikovat, pokud je obejdete. Nemusíte znát celý proces komplikované stavby domu, máte magii. Když se nějaká jeho část poškodí: máte magii. Jenže co když tu magii pak náhle nemáte? A teď se podívejme na človíčka, který se rozhodl, že chce vlastní domov a koupil si malou parcelu. Začne budovat, pravděpodobně mu asistují přátelé a najatí zedníci, kteří ho okrádají, nebo se flákají za rohem, človíček kreslí stavební plány, dělá chyby, absolutně nedosáhne uměleckého dojmu a vizí Krvavého elfa a jeho dům bude možná zhruba stejně funkční ale nikdy ani zdaleka tak majestátní a nádherný. Celá ta lopota mu trvá déle a je lemována chybami, úrazy, nadávkami, slzami i smíchem. Na rozdíl od elfa, který může skočit z bodu A do bodu F... a nemusí řešit písmenka mezi tím, človíček se zasekne na každém kroku. Příčina a následek ovlivní vše, co udělá, to, jaký pak dům bude... a konečně projde od bodu A, přes B a ty ostatní až k F a dům je dokončen. Pečlivě promyslel do předu následky svých rozhodnutí. A človíčka hned napadnou vylepšení... co tamto předělat v jiném materiálu, co přidat půdu a kurník, co udělat terasu a lepší schody do patra? A začne si představovat i body G, H i I. A tady má problém právě náš elf - nezná celý proces stavby domu, zná jen meze toho, čeho lze a nelze dosáhnout za pomoci magie. Človíček se nadře víc, je víc zničený, ale mnohem snadněji vidí další možnosti krom toho, co je v té chvíli platné a přijímané. Elf tohle nemusí, elfí společnost nebyla nikdy stvořena k tomu, aby podporovala tento druh myšlení. Elf vymyslel svůj dům od počátku dokonale, aby se jím nemusel dál zabývat. thumb|350px A teď vezměte všechnu tuhle aroganci, moc a sledujte, jak ji odpraví katastrofa nepředstavitelného rozsahu, katastrofa, která se nedá zastavit - a náhle vám zbývají jen noční můry a palčivý hlad, kterého se nedá zbavit v noci ani ve dne. A další z vašich řad, co přežili, se stanou otroky toho hladu, lidé, kteří byli vaši přátelé se mění v bestie a musíte je zabíjet a uvažujete o tom, jestli to děláte pro jejich dobro, nebo proto, aby vám neukradli zbytek magie, co v zemi zůstal. Abyste si ten kousíček té magie urvali jako první sami. A pak se podíváte na ten chaos a to vše - a nevidíte z toho žádnou cestu ven, protože jste nebyli naučeni tak přemýšlet. Po celou věčnost uvidíte jen trosky toho, co jste měli, bez možnosti to napravit. Hnisá to, je to beznadějné a depresivní, je to kruté a není to fér... dostanete se na úplné dno a konečně svou beznadějnou situaci přijmete. Pak pochopíte, jací byli ti, co přežili Pád Quel'Thalas. Elfí národ letěl a padl jako Icarus - na rozdíl od Icara si ale svůj pád nevysloužil vlastní pýchou, o křídla je připravily nemrtvé vrány, které přišly, poničily Sluneční studnu, vyvraždily celé zástupy a nechali je ve stavu rozkladu, zoufalství a abstinenčních příznaků. Téměř všichni přeživší se pak rozhodli stát Sin'dorei. Nakonec přežili, vytrvali, ale mnoho jemných aspektů jejich společnosti a kultury se navěky ztratilo. Na počátku TBC byli popsáni jako krutí přeživší katastrofy, bažící po pomstě za svůj domov a zoufale toužící po magii, aby nasytili svou závislost. Jejich závislost je nyní nasycena, jejich pomstu utišila Arthasova smrt... ale i tak je poslední desetiletí nejtraumatičtějším obdobím v životě každého Krvavého elfa - pokud bylo vyvražděno 90% populace, je téměř divné zná někoho, kdo neztratil rodinu, přátele či obojí. Znovuzrození Studny odklonilo jejich kulturu od cesty dekadence, ale nevrátí jim ty stovky a tisíce mrtvých a nesmaže vzpomínky nejen na samotnou Pohromu, ale na beznaděj a krutý boj mezi přeživšími po ní, ze kterého je dokázal vyvést až Kael'thas. Nyní mají Sin'dorei Studnu zpět... ale s ní i oprávměný strach se opět izolovat, jako kdysi. Co když si pro jejich zdroj magie opět někdo přijde? Opět mohou mít grandiózní plány a odvážné sny. Ale zasvětí do svých magických tajů a obran osoby z cizích národů a ras po všem, čím si prošli? Budou ostatní rasy dále používat jen jako loutky ve své hře? Nebo konečně uznají, že sami na podobné katastrofy nestačí? Budou zítřkům čelit s mentalitou benevolentních ochránců světa, kterými kdysi bývali, nebo s povahou Krvavých elfů, kteří se neštítí použít žádné prostředky, aby přežili, jako by se jich cena za uzavírání temných paktů netýkala? Na všechny ty otázky existuje řada odpovědí. Jsou tak nové, že většina starých hráčů Krvavých elfů na ně dosud nemá svůj vlastní názor a na mnohých z nich se nedokáží shodnout... nicméně při hře za Krvavého elfa byste právě v tomhle měli mít u své postavy jasno: jak se postaví ke své závislosti a činům, které kvůli ní možná v minulosti udělala? Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Návody na RP